


Idiot/Genius

by FireFaceOutlook



Series: SaboAce Week, 2017 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Not related to my Eye Contact universe, kind of a high school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFaceOutlook/pseuds/FireFaceOutlook
Summary: “Are you a complete idiot?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Aaaaand welcome to Day 2 of SaboAce Week. So I couldn't really work in today's prompt with my Eye Contact universe, without having these two lovable idiots not coming in contact with one another, so I decided a high school AU was just what I needed. Well, it started off as a high school AU, and ends as the beginning of a college AU? Well, whatever. Enjoy!**

“Are you a complete idiot?”

Ace kept his arms crossed across his chest, gaze stubbornly set on the table he sat at while Dadan paced in front of him, his most recent progress report crinkling in her tightening fist.

“What am I supposed to tell your grandfather?” the large woman ranted hotly. “He's going to _murder me_ if your grades don't rise from failing to at least a 'C,' and I can't help you!”

Both Dadan and Ace involuntarily shuddered at the thought of Monkey D. Garp's “Fist o' Love” he bestowed upon those in his family. Dadan was, unfortunately, in her opinion (not really), in that group of people.

“I don't care what the old man thinks of my grade,” Ace grumbled.

“This is your last year,” Makino, who was sitting through the conversation (argument) to act as a mediator, reminded him gently. “You don't want to send Sabo off to college on his own, do you?”

Makino turned her head to the kitchen window. Ace followed her gaze to his childhood friend and classmate, who was roughhousing with Ace's younger brother, Luffy, in the front yard. Sabo's usually-pristine school uniform was stained with mud, as well as his pale skin, but he was smiling without a care in the world. Ace hadn't seen him so happy since they were children – ten year olds who were more concerned with having an adventure in the woods with their seven year old tag-along than school work. High school had really taken a toll on him. Or maybe it was Ace's grades. They had made a promise, as soon as they became freshmen, that they would stick together. They didn't have to worry about Luffy being alone, because he had Dadan, Makino, Garp, and all his weirdo friends around.

“You worked so hard to get into the same private school as him,” Makino added.

She was right, of course. He'd even enlisted the help of his second family, mostly Marco, to get accepted into the school Sabo's father had sent him (and his step brother) to. 

Ace sunk into his chair, a non-verbal sign that he was now open to any suggestions to help him...within reason.

“Why don't you ask Sabo for help?” Makino suggested. “He could tutor you in the areas you're having the most trouble with.”

Ace sat up straight, opening his mouth to voice exactly why that was a very bad idea (because he didn't want to look stupid in front of Sabo), only to get a wrinkled paper in his face by an irritated ex-criminal.

“He already knows about your failures,” Dadan barked. “Now go talk to him so you don't flunk your senior year.”

“I will,” Ace agreed slowly. “...later.”

Then he was out the kitchen door, shirt flung carelessly to the side as he joined two of his favorite people in a fight to become the Mud King. Dadan's irritated grumbling and Makino's amused giggles sat in the background.

  


The morning afterwards (Sabo stayed the night to clean his clothes and avoid his family), Ace told Sabo about his poor grades and silently requested his help. Sabo admitted to knowing about Ace's grades, that tidbit being the reason he wasn't quite as happy as before, and was more than willing to assist Ace with studying. With Sabo's help (the boy was a genius; why hadn't he skipped grades, exactly?), Ace's grades skyrocketed by the time graduation rolled around, and he was quite proud of himself for holding onto a 'B' average for the rest of the year.

“You two did it!” Makino exclaimed with her beautiful smile in place, drawing the two in after the graduation ceremony.

Luffy whooped along with her, his mouth stuffed full of fried chicken Dadan had allowed him to bring to keep him silent. Even Garp had attended, and he affectionately punched the two on the heads after Makino released them, then crushed them in his thick arms.

“I'm so proud,” he said, beaming. “Now you two can come and be military men with me!”

“No way!” Sabo, Ace, and Luffy yelled as the former two struggled their way out of his grip.

“What are you two morons just standing around for?” Jewelry Bonney, one of their fellow graduates, huffed, hooking her arms in theirs before Garp could retaliate. “We're going out to party!”

She tilted her head towards Eustass Kidd's car, where Bartolomeo and Cavendish sat in the back arguing and Robin claimed the passenger seat.

“Luffy, there's gonna be food,” she added before Ace and Sabo could protest about leaving their younger companion.

Luffy rocketed over to the car, leaping straight over Robin and into Kidd's lap. The red head let out a surprised shout and proceeded to attempt to strangle the squirmy boy. Ace and Sabo said hasty goodbyes to the three adults before and allowed Bonney to all but drag them to the car. The party was fun and full of sake. Sabo didn't touch any and kept Luffy from having more than one cup, and Ace moderated enough that he didn't need to be lugged home unconscious.

“I can't believe I made it,” Ace sighed later as he fell back on his bed.

Sabo dropped a snoring Luffy onto the other bed in the brothers' shared room and flopped down next to Ace, grinning.

“Of course you did. I knew you would.”

“Heh, not without you I wouldn't have.”

Sabo snorted and crawled further onto the bed while Ace was content to stay where he was.

“So... It's off to college next, huh?”

Ace wasn't quite sure why, but the thought wasn't so exciting anymore.

“Don't worry,” Sabo said, his face suddenly hovering over Ace's with a familiar twinkle in his eyes. “We'll have plenty adventures there, too.”

Ace chuckled and closed his eyes as soft lips were pressed to his forehead. “Yeah, I'm sure we will.”

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N: Can you tell that sometimes I don't fully plan out a story? *sweats nervously***


End file.
